


Double-Breasted

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double-Breasted

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

"Pippin, would you please explain to me why I have breasts?"

"I. I really don't know, Merry."

"Just so I can be sure, I didn't have them yesterday, did I?"

"No, Merry, you did not."

"…Pippin."

"Merry?"

"Stop _looking_ at them."

"Sorry."

"…You're still looking at them, Peregrin."

"Well!"

"What?"

"It's just that they're _round_ and they're _there_ and I can't help it, Merry."

"You could try."

"Sorry."

"…Peregrin Took, stop what you are … or on second thoughts, that's quite pleasant."

"Good."

"Pippin, can we please concentrate on finding out what happened and why I woke up a different sex this morning?"

"Could we, maybe, leave that for a while? I have a better idea for what we could do."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Yes?"

"_Yes_."

"…Oh!"


End file.
